


a hand to hold

by helahound



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Fingerfucking, Hand & Finger Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Not sure how to tag that, Slight Authority Kink, shiro likes to watch keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helahound/pseuds/helahound
Summary: Shiro catches Keith staring at his new arm one too many times. Keith gives him a look that says, ‘Do something about it, I dare you.’or, Keith discovers that he really, really likes Shiro's new hand.





	a hand to hold

**Author's Note:**

> There is no hand holding in this fic. I apologise.

It happens like this, Shiro catches Keith staring at his new arm one too many times during debriefing meetings. Keith gives him a look that says, ‘Do something about it, I dare you.’

Shiro does.

* * *

 

Keith is struggling to stay upright, his muscles burning as he holds his position on the bed. There’s cold metal between his thighs and a thin sheen of sweat across his skin. Shiro is staring at him from across the room.

Keith pants as the finger moves inside him. It’s so goddamn thick. The whole hand is ridiculously huge, it’s why Keith hadn’t been able to stop staring. All he could think about was getting those fingers inside him.

_Be careful what you wish for,_ he thinks now.

The finger curls inside him and Keith bites his lip. Shiro is watching him from his seat, seemingly unaffected. He’s still in his uniform. Shiro’s finger shifts, sliding out of him before thrusting back in. Keith gasps, grabbing the metal forearm to steady himself.

“We can stop if it’s too much,” he hears Shiro say.

Keith scowls, he’s not about to give up now. He reaches up to push his hair out of his eyes and changes his grip on the arm beneath him. He looks Shiro dead in the eye, feels the cool slide of metal as he rises up before slamming himself back down.

Shiro inhales sharply.

“We’re not stopping,” Keith says, riding Shiro’s hand.

Keith rolls his hips, fucking himself on the finger and Shiro finally pops open the buttons on his jacket.

“Maybe we should step it up then, since you're so eager.”

Shiro leans forward and Keith falters as he feels another finger nudge at his entrance. His breath hitches, it already feels like there’s a cock inside him instead of a finger, he doesn’t know if he can take another one.

“Shiro, I can’t-”

“You can.”

Keith shivers at his tone of voice. This isn’t Shiro, this is Captain Shirogane.

“Yes, sir.”

The hand moves and suddenly there’s another finger pressing inside him. Keith takes a breath and sinks down. It’s tight, almost too tight. Keith’s mouth falls open as he lowers himself, knows he’s going to ache in the best kind of way tomorrow.

“Fuck, Shiro,” Keith moans when he bottoms out. God, it’s so much, he feels so full.

“Keith, look at me.”

Keith opens his eyes, he can’t remember when he closed them, and meets Shiro’s gaze. Finally, Shiro looks affected. His face is flushed and his eyes are fixed on the sight of Keith stretched around his fingers. Keith doesn’t get to savour it because that’s when Shiro’s fingers curl, finding his prostate like it’s a goddamn homing beacon.

“Fuck,” Keith gasps, reaching down to wrap a hand around his neglected cock as the pleasure spikes though him.

“No,” Shiro’s voice is firm and Keith freezes, “Not yet.”

“Shiro, please. I need-” his words are choked off with a whimper when the fingers withdraw and fuck back into him. Hard.

“I thought this was what you needed?” Shiro says, amused, “I think your exact words were ‘I need those fingers inside me, Shiro,’” he continues, fucking them into Keith again to prove his point.

Keith moans and it’s all he can do to twist his hands into the sheets and hold on as Shiro sets a brutal pace.

His world narrows down to Shiro’s fingers inside him, thick and hard and gliding against his prostate with every thrust. It’s too much and not enough. Keith’s hair is damp with sweat and his muscles are aching as he struggles to keep up. Soon he’s grinding back down, trying to get the fingers deeper. He just needs a little more, he’s so close.

“Shiro, please. I want- I need to…” Keith sobs, tears in his eyes, his cock twitching as a particularly hard thrust has him seeing stars.

A hand brushes over the scar on Keith’s cheek, tilting his head up until he’s looking at Shiro standing in front of him. Shiro pupils are blown wide, his pants rumpled, the button undone and Keith clenches around the fingers in his ass at the thought of Shiro jerking off to the sight of him.  

“Shhh, you’re doing so good Keith, just a little longer.”

Shiro’s flesh hand moves up to grip his hair, pulling him down and Keith gets the message. He shifts, bending forward until he can pull Shiro’s cock from his pants. The prosthetic arm adjusts its position beneath him and Keith groans as the fingers change their angle, reaching deeper inside him than before.

The cock in front of him is hard and leaking and just as pretty as it always is. Keith steadies himself, gripping Shiro’s hip, before leaning forward and sucking the tip into his mouth.

Keith relaxes, lets Shiro tangle his fingers in his hair and tug him forward, cock sliding between Keith’s lips in slow, short thrusts. At the same time, Shiro doesn’t stop fucking him with his other hand and Keith groans around the cock in his mouth, choking a little as it bumps against the back of his throat.

Keith can feel his orgasm building, ready to tip over the edge with the taste of Shiro heavy on his tongue and his fingers filling every inch of him. Shiro brushes Keith’s hair back from his forehead and Keith’s eyes flick up to him, pleading.

“If you can come like this, maybe next time you can watch me,” Shiro says as his fingers press into Keith hard.

That’s all it takes. The thought of Shiro fucking himself on his own hand and Keith is gone. He comes untouched, moaning around the cock in his mouth as his orgasm shakes through him. Shiro thrusts into his mouth one more time before pulling out, painting his own release across Keith’s chest.

Keith slumps into Shiro and closes his eyes in the aftermath, too exhausted to hold himself up. He winces as Shiro’s fingers slide out of him, leaving him feeling empty.

Shiro lifts him, lowering him gently onto the bed before settling down beside him. He’s still frustratingly fully clothed, but at least he’s probably going to have to dry clean the uniform after this. Keith will take it.

“How do you feel?” Shiro asks, carding his fingers through Keith’s hair. It’s nice, makes him feel… soft.

“Good. Sore.” Keith rasps, his voice cracking a little. Keith shoots Shiro a look from underneath his eyelashes, “So. I get to watch you next time?”

Shiro smiles, and leans down to kiss Keith.

“I guess I did say that, didn’t I.”

  



End file.
